


You Are the Light (That Shines on Me)

by birdsinacage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accident, Gen, kind of sad I guess? idk, nothing overly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsinacage/pseuds/birdsinacage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hears it before he sees it. Loud crashing, possibly glass breaking. Bright lights flashing in his eyes while everything appears to be spinning, water flying about everywhere from the rain outside, each droplet being illuminated in the darkness as it spins about in slow motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Light (That Shines on Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I originally posted on tumblr in 2013, I'm not sure where it came from. I was going through a rough time when I wrote it and was trying to get my frustration out. To be honest, it's basically a car crash written poetically and not much actually happens.. so um yeah, hope you enjoy if you read. I might post a second part later on if people actually enjoy it.

He hears it before he sees it. A loud noise that sounds almost like somebody is yelling at him, screaming that he is too far gone to save himself. That sound fades into screeching, high pitched and almost painful for his ears. Loud crashing, possibly glass breaking. It’s then that he sees it; too bright lights flashing in his eyes while everything appears to be spinning, water flying about everywhere from the rain outside, each droplet being illuminated in the darkness as it spins about in slow motion. 

It’s not long before he feels it; pain on the left of his head, his side, and he’s not really sure where else because everything is spinning and his head is taking way too long to catch up to his body- both literally and figuratively-and his neck hurts now. He mostly feels numb and he figures it’s probably because something hit his head, but he can’t hear or see much right now because everything has gone quiet. 

Then he smells it - burning rubber, gas, and maybe copper. He isn't sure what’s going on, but he thinks of his mother and the way her arms feel around him. He thinks of his sisters, and how they sound when they laugh, or when they cry. He thinks of warm summer sun and cold winter snow. He thinks of the bad things that have happened and the good. But mostly, he just thinks of home.

Random memories push forward through the haze of his clouded mind: the taste of his mum's home-made soup, his first time riding his bike and scraping his knee; he remembers his first kiss more vividly than ever before.

His eyes feel too heavy to move, and he feels like he has been sitting on a tire swing for too long; still spinning, falling slowly down a deep chasm he doesn't remember actually approaching. He grits his teeth and shoves his head back against whatever is behind it and forces his eyes open.

Everything kicks in then, and he can see lights everywhere, it seems much too light for this time of night. What was a hum turns into loud sirens and he wishes he could turn them off because he just wants to sleep. He can feel pressure on his leg and his chest, he’s not sure where his hands are but he can feel blood rushing to his head and he can see fire some distance in front of him.

He feels cold all over but his brain can’t really explain this to him because he knows he’s actually very warm. Everything is warm all over but he is cold and he wonders if maybe he’s dreaming; if he is, he would love to wake up and throw the blankets off, or maybe wrap them around himself tighter, he isn't entirely sure. 

It’s all too much, and his body is exhausted but his mind is racing, so he squeezes his eyes tight to try and collect himself but all that does is make him dizzy. There are noises and he’s confused but he feels like maybe something is pulling him, which he is okay with because the pressure on his leg and chest is gone and there is a cool breeze blowing as a strong force lays him down on the ground.

He opens his eyes to see the bright lights flashing again before a face pops into view. Strong features set into determination, wrinkling smooth porcelain skin; lips clenched into a thin line like they are focused on something. The face relaxes, and he’s looking up into soft green eyes that he realizes are focused on him. The lights are creating a halo out of dark curls surrounding the face above him, and he thinks that it’s quite a nice face; soft and endearing and all too lovely, really.

He thinks maybe the angel is speaking to him, but he can’t really hear much because he hears too much and it’s all drowning out his thoughts, so he just smiles up at the angel before there is a mask over his nose and mouth and he’s being lifted and moved. There is more light above him and it’s much too bright for his head which feels like it may explode at any second, so he blinks and squints his eyes but the light just stays constant. All his brain keeps telling him is that it’s really white, everything around him is really white except for the angel which is now by his side again. 

He’s confused because aren't angels supposed to wear white? At least that’s how they are always depicted - but he knows this one is special so he doesn't worry too much. Besides, the dark green he is wearing really brings out his eyes and looks nice against his smooth pale skin. He thinks he would like to know how soft the angel’s face is, so he reaches up the best he can, but the angel catches his hand and holds it. 

And that is entirely okay, because this angel's skin is soft, with slightly calloused fingers that feel nice interlaced with his own. The angel looks sad, and he thinks that is something that should never happen, because his face is too beautiful to be creased with worry. So he squeezes the fingers in his own as hard as he can, and smiles up at the angel looking down on him. The smile he receives back is sweet and soft, with dimples and crinkled eyes, and he thinks he would love to see it for the rest of his life, and possibly forever after that. 

Everything is moving again, and he is propped onto something and is being wheeled somewhere. His neck hurts again but he can’t seem to move it and is having trouble forming words, so he just leaves it and tries to focus on what’s going on around him. The lights are above him again, and they’re moving too; he thinks maybe they are trying to race him to wherever he is going before he realizes they are moving in the opposite direction and wonders where they could be in such a rush to get to. 

There are more people now, and too many voices that he can’t seem to understand so he just focuses back on the angel. Everyone seems to be running, but that can’t be right because his legs aren't moving. He wants to understand but nothing makes sense, and angel has that determined look on his face again while his curly halo bobs up and down; he looks like he’s panting while he keeps that tight hold on Louis’ hand. 

Everything about the angel is nice, and Louis wants to tell him that but everyone has stopped moving. The angel is starting to let go, so Louis squeezes and pulls and the angel looks at him. He hears it leave his mouth, but he doesn't feel like he is saying it, and it’s definitely not what he meant to say but it’s still something, 

“You brought the light." 

He knows in the back of his mind that it doesn't really make sense, but the angel seems to understand him because he is smiling and he squeezes Louis’ hand tight before he is gone, and everything is gone. All Louis sees and feels is darkness, and he wonders if maybe the angel will bring the light back before he stops thinking all together…

**Author's Note:**

> through my extensive research which consisted of googling "uk paramedics" I found that their uniforms are dark green, so as much as that has a high percent chance of being wrong depending on the actual area they live in, I kept it that way bc it's my fav colour and goes with Harry's eyes. 
> 
> kind of want to continue this, and write this over but from Harry's pov? guess we'll see where this goes, you'll know when I know.
> 
> feel free to bug me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/jareddimples) or [tumblr](http://shortstackles.tumblr.com) whenever you want.
> 
> like always, I edit all my own work so any mistakes are my own :) comments and feedback are always appreciated because I love writing and I love you.


End file.
